Impenetrable
by SerenaaX
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the Dark Lord's mosted prized soldier. A lethal hit man. But perhaps, Draco Malfoy isn't the only weapon that the Dark Lord is harbouring. A new task is assigned to Draco and it is one that will bring the Order down from the inside. Scenes of a graphic nature inside! Please respect the ratings
1. Chapter 1

"Draco," A high and cold voice cut through the silence of the Malfoy Manor like a knife through still water.

"Go," Narcissa Malfoy urged her son towards the drawing room there was a panic in her eyes.

Draco Malfoy walked through the mahogany doors in which the Dark Lord was currently seated in, and assessed the situation through his grey eyes.  
>The Dark Lord was seated in a chair in the middle of the room with two death eaters on either side of him; he was facing the doors in which Draco had come through.<p>

A muggle or a mudblood was in front of him kneeling over bound and Draco could smell the stench of blood and sweat mingling.

Another cloaked figure stood just a bit far off from the victim just by the grace she held herself you could tell that she was a girl, but her cloak was brilliant silver and it almost glimmered in the dark room, dark red curls spilled out from under her hood.

"You called my lord." Draco knelt in front of the dark lord just in front of the kneeled over figure.

"Rise my soldier," Lord Voldemort replied.  
>Draco rose, and didn't spare a glance for the human beside him.<p>

"Aren't you curious as to who it is lying before you, Draco?" The Dark Lord said.

Only then did Draco's eyes, reluctantly slide from the man sitting before him to the person whose face was planted on the ground in a contorted shape.

"Look at me." Voldemort hissed,

The shape didn't comply

"Dolohov," The Dark Lord said in almost a bored tone.

The death eater to the left of the Dark Lord strode over to the limp figure and grabbed the back of the scruff of their neck and yanked it harshly up so that their face would be visible.

At first, Draco cocked his head to the side perplexed, the girl kneeling before him couldn't be more then 15 or 16 years old. Her hair once smooth and blonde was dirty and ragged, but Draco could tell she was once very pretty.

_She's part veela_ he thought stunned; _but aren't they usually all purebloods? What does he want with her.  
><em>

The Dark Lord sensing his thoughts replied

"She is part veela, as you may have noticed." he paused, then continued "This, Draco, is Gabrielle Delacour."

Draco still remained nonplussed.

So Voldemort continued, "She is the sister of Fleur Delacour, you remember she once participated in the triwizard tournament in your fourth year?"

_Fleur Delacour_.

Why did that name sound so familiar?

Then it clicked.

"She's the one that married the weasley, the werewolf."

"Part-werewolf," The man to the right of Voldemort growled, Fenrir Greyback.

"So you understand then?" Voldemort inquired.

"Yes," Draco responded, "what have you managed to get out of her?"

"Ah," Voldemort stood, "this one's been much helpful then the others"

She squirmed and whimpered as Voldemort came closer but Dolohov held her firm.

"Have you got anything else for me, pretty?" Voldemort said softly.

"'Ou weel never catch potter not as long as ee's protected by zee order!" She gasped.

"Such a strong little spirit," Voldemort sighed, "are you sure you won't change your mind? You could be very helpful to me."

"I weel join 'ou when 'ell freezes over." She glared at Voldemort balefully.

Voldemort sighed again, "such a waste."

He turned and sat back down.

"Shall I, my lord?" Greyback asked.

"No, I have a special fate for this one." And suddenly the Dark Lord's attention was fully on the cloaked girl in the room.

"Adelaide." He called lightly.

The girl drifted to where Draco stood and faced Voldemort.

"Do you remember the Longbottoms?"

"Yes, my lord." Her voice were like wind chimes, a soft soprano voice answered.

"Let's make dear Bellatrix proud shall we?" Voldemort replied.

Then he turned to Draco, "see to it that Miss Delacour is delivered back to her family will you? Then, you know what to do."

Two raucous laughters echoed in the room as Fenrir and Dolohov cackled appreciatively at their masters cruelty.

"Come my friends," He said standing up once more. "Miss Delacour is in good hands."

And with that he swept out followed closely by Fenrir Greyback and Antonin Dolohov who threw Isabelle down as if she were a rag doll; leaving Draco Malfoy with the two women.

As the door closed Draco turned to the girl

"Stand," He ordered.

"No," The silver-cloaked girl said.

"Della." Draco said softly, turning towards her.

she paid no attention to him.

She closed onto girl slowly and closed her eyes.

Draco braced himself.

That's when the screaming began, horrible inhuman piercing screams echoed off of the walls.

After five minutes, Draco went over to the chair that was just recently the chair Voldemort himself had occupied and sank into it.

It wasn't until half an hour later that the screams succumbed to whimpering.

"Della let up." Draco said.

Her eyes still remained closed her pupils visibly moving underneath her eyelids.

"Della." He said sharply.

Her eyes snapped open and the whimpering stopped.

Her eyes caught Draco's for a moment and cold grey eyes bore into brilliant green ones.

"No more." He said.

She didn't respond but merely watched him.

Draco stood up and walked towards the girl lying down before him. She no longer cowered like she did before.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She stared at him with pale blue unblinking eyes, as if he was speaking in a tongue she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" He said again.

_How empty her eyes are._

A voice said in his head, he jumped then spun around.

"You're out of practice Draco," Adelaide said her voice lovely, "it took me less than a minute to do that."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well?"

"She is beyond insanity, her mind is lost." Draco's eyes softened.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"To deliver her or to stay with you as you carry out the Dark Lord's master plan?"

"Both."

"No."

Draco turned around and picked up the now unconscious body of Gabrielle Delacour.

"I am curious though." She continued.

"About what," Draco turned around, the girl's body now secure in his arms.

"How're you are able to keep it secret for so long, when I can easily breach the very cockles of your mind."

"Did you ever think that I let you, or that maybe you haven't even seen inside my mind and that I've only allowed you to see what I want?"

"Draco, you are not Tom Riddle." Her voice rang out clear in the room.

"No, I'm not." He responded.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." He said.

* * *

><p>Draco staggered up to a door with a golden number 12 above it, and knocked. Once, twice then crumpled to the ground and completely let the sensation of numbness take over and welcomed the delicious black that took over his sight.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had forgotten how lovely it was to be unconscious. His sight was black but he could hear everything around him, and yet he knew he was badly injured but could not feel the extent of his injuries because of the heavy potions he had been given.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Spots appeared in his vision and he knew if he opened his eyes he would be able to see but he kept them closed.

_Tap, tap, tap_

His eyes twitched in irritation to the noise, but remained closed. The tapping stopped for a moment then resumed in a quicker pace.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Draco's eyes flew open in annoyance, but immediately closed again because of the bright lights above him. He turned his head to the side then opened his eyes more slowly this time.

A girl sat in a chair not too far away from his bed, he was looking out the window at the moment and her mousy brown hair bushy and curly, was pinned up into a bun with many strands clinging around her face framing it. her hands were knotted in her lap and her foot was keeping with a rhythmic tapping beat of anxiety.

Almost as if Draco had spoken her head snapped towards where he was laying and she jumped lightly.

"You're up." She said startled.

"Well spotted." Draco said in a bored drawl.

She stood up abruptly flushing lightly, her face turning a delicate pink.

"I should go tell Harry and Ron you're up, they'll want to talk to you." She said almost as if to herself.

"No." Draco said firmly.

"And why not?" she said in her bossiest tone, Draco couldn't help thinking she looked almost like the mother weasel minus the red hair when she looked at him like that.

"I'm tired," he stated. "Tell them I'm alive if you must, but leave me to sleep."

Hermione tutted in annoyance, then nodded once and made to leave.

"Granger." Draco called.

She spun on her heel and this time in real irritation place her hands on her hips and tapped her foot gingerly.

"what?" she snapped.

Draco smirked at her annoyance,

"how long have I been," his smirked faltered slightly. "out."

This time Hermione smirked, one that was worthy of Lucius Malfoy himself.

"Oh," she said lightly, "not long really. Just 3 days."

And with that she turned on her heel and all but walked out.

Draco swallowed, he thought of Della and Blaise, and his parents who hadn't heard from him in 3 days. Hopefully they wouldn't know where he was.

He was irate at himself for showing so much grief. He was in the enemies quarters now, he needed to control his emotions as if the Dark Lord was in this very room right now.

He sat up in his bed, and threw his legs over the side of the bed and ran his hands threw his hair. He noticed he was wearing only boxers and that the cuts and lacerations that had been all over his torso and legs were healed so that the only reminders were a few silvery scars and a couple dark memories.

His wand was on the bedside table he noted with skepticism, why in the name of Merlin's beard would they leave him that? Wasn't the famous harry bloody potter in the same building as him?

Draco saw at the foot of his bed that some clean clothes were left for him. He stood up and inspected them, they were all black, just his taste.

Once he had dressed he sat back on his bed and grabbed his wand from the table and performed a couple spells to see that it was working fine. Red sparks flew out of his wand, it worked fine.

He sat quietly for a while, until a deafening crash was heard below. He shot out of his bed like he had been shot.

Della and a dark-haired boy came bounding into the room and slammed the door shut. Della shot a spell at the door probably a ward, but one that wouldn't last long against the enemies.

Draco was livid.

"_Blaise?_" He hissed, not ready to address Della just yet.

"It was her idea," The Italian pointed at the feminine figure who just rolled her eyes.

"Rosier, told us." She explained.

"Told you out of his free will did he?" Draco looked at her skeptically.

"And us?" Blaise added as he raised his eyebrows. "You practically drag-"

"_Silence!_" She all but roared. Silence ensued.

"Half the order is behind that door working on taking down that ward I just set up and you dare question the means of how we arrived?"

She looked murderous.

"No, my lady." Blaise responded, in defeat.

She disregarded the dark-haired boy and turned to the blonde.

"Can you fight?" She said taking in his slightly rumpled appearance; distaste clear in her eyes.

"Yes, _my lady_" Draco, replied almost smarmily

She disregarded this also, and turned to face the door; as did Blaise and Draco.

Draco had to give it to the Order, all of Adelaide's curse's, spell's, or jinxes no matter how trivial always were cast perfectly and normally a ward like that would've take twice as long to take down. Then again, they had brains like Grangers working on their side.

The minute that the door burst open about 24 order member's swarmed them and jinxes created a colourful atmosphere. Adelaide was the first to receive the full blast, then Blaise and lastly Draco.

Adelaide had taken on kingsley, one of the weasley's (though Draco wasn't sure which one), and Lupin.

Blaise was dueling Granger, and his cousin Nymphadora.

Draco himself was dueling the elder sister of the girl Adelaide had tortured, Fleur, and Dedalus Diggle.

They had been dueling for about 15 minutes and Draco was sweating heavily until a an old man with a stump of a leg and a magical eye, came seemingly out of nowhere and slammed what looked to be a wooden staff, down so hard most of the aurors, as well as Blaise and Draco were thrown off their feet. By the time Draco had gotten to his feet, he had half a dozen wands pointing at him as did Blaise.

Adelaide was still on her feet dueling about 5 aurors when both Blaise and Draco were grabbed by their necks and the old stumping man Draco recognized as Mad-eye Moody, his old DADA professor yelled out.

"Ai lass! It's no use, put your wand down or we'll blow your friends to pieces."

she stopped her casting, and turned to glare balefully at Moody. Draco smirked lightly, because he knew the Dark Lord and how his stares could frighten anyone. But to have Adelaide glare at someone with such hatred; it was rare because Adelaide _rarely _lost in a duel.

She threw her wand down, and all three of them were escorted down to where the order probably interrogated intruders.

They were seated, all three of them at a long table, Adelaide in the middle with Blaise on her left and Draco on her right, with several order members at the other side. Among them was in fact, the golden trio.

Just looking upon the face of Harry Potter Draco tensed. Adelaide placed a hand upon his which was resting on his lap, even though there was no legilamacy involved Draco understood what she was trying to convey.

_Not now, we are outnumbered._

A man with straw coloured hair and a square jaw spoke first his eyes directly on Adelaide, as expected. Even though Blaise was sitting two chairs down from Draco, Draco could almost feel Blaise rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"What are your names?" He asked.

Draco didn't say anything but merely glanced at Adelaide, as did Blaise. She stared almost directly through him.

The man sighed, "If you don't comply, we'll simply put you in Azkaba-"

At this Adelaide snorted,

"Azkaban?" She said scornfully, her voice soft and high wasn't meant for such tones, but that made her all the more chilling, Draco's mental point was proven when he heard an almost inaudible intake of breath.

"Is that supposed to frighten us?" She continued, "Azkaban is corrupt, in fact I invite you to bring us there, we'll be out in the very next hour, and you wouldn't want us to come back to kidnap you're precious potter now would you?" She didn't glance at Potter when she said this but Weasley and Granger, Draco noted, paled.

Potter looked almost angry, he made his way through the almost mob of people surrounding him from the three trespassers.

"How _did_ you find us in the first place?" He snapped.

Adelaide's eyes reluctantly slid from the square jawed man's face to Potter's and he stopped in his tracks. Draco knew exactly eyes, the same shade of brilliant green that Potter's eye's possessed were also found in Adelaide's.

"Harry Potter." Adelaide said eerily soft.

"Who are you?" Potter asked, in almost a trance.

Adelaide resumed her blank gaze, and Potter's gaze slid from her face to Blaise's to Draco's. Draco had a feeling that the question wasn't directed at him or Blaise but at Adelaide.

"_Who the fuck are you?_" He repeated his voice blistering slamming his fists down on the table.

"How dare you." Blaise said his voice enraged.

Draco could feel Blaise's anger, kept in check for so long now seeping through the cracks of his exterior.

"Blaise." Adelaide said so softly, the rest of the order couldn't hear, that it sounded as if to a lover.

Blaise appeared not to have heard anything.

"How dare you speak to her in that way!" He bellowed. He made to stand and hurl himself across the table and several order members made to control him but apparently it was not needed as he contorted as if almost in pain and sat back to down hardly his head slumped in his arms.

Potter's eyes slid from Blaise to Adelaide in awe.

"Did you-"

"That," she said nodding towards Blaise, "is Blaise Zabini, and he is Draco Malfoy." She said nodding towards Draco.

Harry nodded briskly having already known this, "who are you?"

She considered him for while, green meeting green.

"I wish to speak to Harry Potter alone." She announced after a while.

Almost 30 stunned face's stared back at her.

"Right," said the youngest male weasley, "Over my dead body."

"Then," Adelaide said looking at him squarely, "we have a problem."

Draco could see and almost hear Weasley gulp and he smirked at his discomfort.

It was then that Harry Potter took notice of Draco, his eyes narrowed and he spoke directly to him.

"What about you, Malfoy? Are you going to do the right thing and give us the information we need to defeat the Dark Lord?"

Draco snorted, and Adelaide turned her head towards him but didn't look him in the eye. However Draco understood her message again, stop messing around.

So he averted his eyes and adopted the same stare that was now on Adelaide's face.

Potter sighed and walked over to Moody and started a conversation in low tones, not soon after Kingsley joined and so did the rest of the trio and the werewolf Lupin.

Draco took a deep breath and decided to have his own conversation with Adelaide. He closed his eyes and tried to probe into the mind of the person next to him. It wasn't very long until the person next to him understood what he was trying to accomplish and allowed, limited, entry into her mind.

Being inside Adelaide's mind was like being inside a white room. Nothing was given away there weren't memories if you look around everything was neat and tidy the way your room is before you let a guest in.

_We need to contact the Dark Lord, My Lady. _Draco started.

_No, _She responded _I have Potter and his friends right where I want them and I won't be needing his help._

_Are you sure about that? _Draco asked mentally

_I am sure. _

And then Draco was pushed out of her mind in one quick jolt. He opened his eyes and looked around to see if anyone had noticed their little moment, no one seemed too, they seemed too wrapped up in Potter's little spat with his order.

After a while of hushed conversing, Potter straightened up with a triumphant smirk on his lips, and turned to the table where they were sitting at.

"You have 20 minutes, to tell me all that you need too." He said addressing Adelaide.

"There will be members of the order outside the room, and Malfoy and Zabini will be escorted out, as for the rest of you." He said turning towards the rest of the order in the room,

Outcries were starting, "please clear out into the hallway or the drawing room."

Draco stood up and went to the slumped over Blaise, he hoisted him up and threw one of arms around his shoulder

"I've got him," he snapped to one of the hovering order members.

He turned to Adelaide one last time before he left, hesitating.

"Will you be alright, my lady?" He asked her casually, but really he wanted to say "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, Draco, leave us." She responded calmly.

He waited for the rest of the order members to clear out before he walked out supporting a now passed out Blaise.

Harry Potter turned to Adelaide and sat down across from her.

"Let's start with a name." He questioned.

Once again she measured Harry's response this time cocking her head slightly as to see how he would perceive this new bit of information.

"Adelaide," She said finally, "Adelaide Gaunt."

Harry Potter's eyes widened. "No," He breathed, "it can't be."


	3. Chapter 3

"You seem surprised," Adelaide drawled inspecting her nails.

"That line has died out," Harry said shaking his head, "Voldemort never had anymore children and all of Marvolo Gaunt's children are dead including himself."

"You seem to know an awful lot about my family tree," Adelaide replied coldly now staring Harry in the eye. "Did Dumbledore tell you all that?"

Harry didn't say anything but stared straight back at her. He thought about how the two Gaunt children in the memory that Dumbledore had showed in his sixth year, looked.

The mother of Tom riddle, was a pale-skinned dark haired girl with awful bright brown eyes. However, Morfin Gaunt was a broad shoulder boy with strangely proportioned limbs, the only connection that Harry could make from the girl sitting infront of him to the gaunt family line was that she like Voldemort was very pretty just as Tom was before the night he tried to kill the Potters.

"This is rubbish," He said finally, disregarding her question completely. "You are not descended from the Gaunts." He concluded.

"I'll tell you something," She said leaning forward lightly.

"I will make a deal with you, Harry Potter." She said softly. " I will tell you whatever you need to know about myself, only myself as long as you secure both Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy in respectable quarters, and you will not question them anymore."

"What about the information I need to take down the Dark Lord?" Harry challenged.

"What about it?" She said innocently.

"I don't give a damn about your family tree, if the order and I don't get the information we need about your headquarters." Harry said already uninterested in the conversation.

"Alright," She said leaning back now, "But I'll tell you this. If you do not take my offer, the minute you escort me out of this room to the room you are keeping others, we _will _escape; and you will not see me ever again. When we find you, and we _will _find you again I will show you no mercy, I will have an army of death eater's with me and we will kill each and every one of your friends in front of you.

And once I am finished with them I will present you personally to the Dark Lord on a silver platter." When she had finished she folded her hands neatly in front of her on the table.

Harry ran a hand through his hair making it stick up in a slightly askew fashion.

"You're just like Him," Even though he didn't say a name Adelaide new that he was talking about the one she served.

"No Potter," She said smirking slightly, "I'm _exactly _like him."

Harry stood up, and started to pace.

"Say I take this deal," he started, "how do I know you'll keep your word?"

"How do I know you'll keep your own word, Potter." She retorted.

"I have ke-" Harry began,

"Don't patronize me," Adelaide cut him off, "You and your order aren't as pure as you think you are, so let's come to a mutual agreement shall we? Find someone you can trust, and we'll make an unbreakable vow."

Harry stopped pacing and looked at her unblinkingly.

"No," he said finally, "I swear to you Adelaide Gaunt I will keep my word whether I'm an inch from death, or facing a friend. Do you take my word?"

She thought for a while, "Yes"

Harry looked at her expectantly, and when she made no move to do anything else he rolled his eyes, and sat back down.

"Who were your parents?" He asked,

"My mother was Bellalina Selwyn." She said slowly.

"And your father?"

"Garrick Gaunt."

"A line believed to be extinct," she continued "you ought to ask me who my grandparents were if you are to gain any knowledge worth having"

"They would be?"

"Callidora Black" She paused, eyeing him to see his reaction, "and Morfin Gaunt" she murmured.

"Morfin," Harry repeated in a strange voice, as he recalled the events that occurred between him and Dumbledore that allowed him to find out what happened between the Gaunts.

"Apart from our extraordinary abilities, Voldemort and I have something else in common. Blood."

"You're telling me," Harry started, "that you are Voldemort's niece."

"You are not afraid to take his name in your mouth." She observed, not answering Harry's question.

Harry, who was previously leaning forward on the table that separated them, now sat back hard

"Oh Merlin," he breathed, "Oh my Merlin, this changes the game, this changes _everything_."

"You've taken in a lot already today," Adelaide said, "that is enough for now, I wish to see Draco and Blaise."

Harry still lost in thought, nodded absently.

"Harry Potter." Adelaide said impatiently, startling Harry out of his daze.

"Right, well thank you," he said awkwardly, "I'll show you to your quarters. There will be a watch stationed outside your door starting at midnight, for er- for your own safety."

Adelaide Gaunt smiled coyly, "I know a prison watch, when I see one Harry Potter, I do not blame the order for ensuring your safety, but if your guards attempt to attack me and my kin you will find dead bodies waiting outside my quarters."

Harry swallowed, but did not change his facial expression. He would not let a girl, no matter how powerful, scare him silly.

As they left the interrogation room, people stopped what they were doing and stared at the duo, but mostly at the female that had almost single handedly brought down the order from the inside. They made a couple of turns and walked down a hallway with many doors until they reached one at the very end of the hallway that they were walking down. They made a sharp right and opened a door to reveal the quarters the Order had provided for them.

The room was well furnished, and there were two rooms attached to one another, the moment Adelaide entered the room its tenants stood up.

Both Blaise and Draco stood side by side, it was obvious Draco was the taller one, but blaise was more built as opposed to Draco's lithe figure that was toned from years of quidditch and much dueling.

Hermione Granger was also sitting on a chair next to the bed, she stood up as well; Though not as quickly as both men had.

"My lady," Draco said, startling both Harry though not Hermione who frowned slightly. "Are you ok?"

Blaise said nothing but his eyes asked the same question.

"Yes," She replied lightly, "Both of you need to rest now, tomorrow is an important day and you've both been through an ordeal."

Draco looked like he might object but he thought better of it at the last minute. Blaise didn't even put up a fight he turned around and headed into the next room.

Adelaide turned to Harry, who was now flanked by Hermione.

"Uh," Harry said smartly, "thanks for the information." Beside him Hermione's eyebrows raised and in the corner of Adelaide's eyes she saw Draco turn sharply towards her as her heard Harry.

Harry nodded his head then turned and left, with Hermione following closely behind him, just before she crossed the threshold, however, she turned and looked at Draco just briefly, then she was gone with the door clicking behind her.

Adelaide turned towards Draco, and prepared herself.

"Della, this is dangerous." He said, "This is so very dangerous, you have no idea what the Dark Lord would do if he knew you were giving away secrets of the cause. _His secrets, _no less."

Adelaide turned away from Draco and sat in the chair next to the bed that was recently occupied by Hermione.

"I know what I am doing, Malfoy," she said not unkindly. "I have thought through this plan many of hundreds of times, do not doubt me." She looked at him meaningfully.

"I don't doubt you," Draco sighed, coming up to her, and crouching down so that he was by her legs. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Drop the act Della." He said very softly.

Adelaide sighed, her eyes dropping to his and her hands clasped together and then slowly rose towards his stormy grey ones.

"Alright," she said, her voice sweeter then wind chimes.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Draco said, "I've known you longer than anyone you know, you don't need to lie to me. If you have even the slightest inkling that this could not work, we can still get out of this."

"Draco, you have no idea what I have planned. I'm not going to tell you either. It's something not even you would understand. I have planned for everything, every single possible outcome has been factored in. And you know that I never leave anything out when planning something of this proportion."

"Alright, alright" Draco replied, "I believe you, let's just do what we planned and then get out of here."

"Agreed," She smiled at him.

Only Draco Malfoy had seen this smile. Not malicious or angry, but a smile that had no meaning behind it other than the fact that she loved the man in front of her more than any sister could love a brother.

Draco stood up and made to leave to the room where Blaise was sleeping.

"Draco," Della called, with a ghost of a smile on her face.

He grunted then turned around his shirt hitched up in a position that looked like he was about to take off his shirt.

"Be careful, it's _Granger." _

Draco spluttered indignantly.

"Oh hush," she said, returning to her superior self, "Did you really think I would not know?"

"No," Draco replied after taking off his shirt, "I don't suppose I ever did."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up to a cold draft being blown into the room he was sleeping in. He turned over and his hand searched for a female touch but found only cold sheets. He opened his eyes and took in that Ginny was no longer sleeping next to him, but rather had gotten changed and left earlier than usual.

He untangled himself from the sheets and swung his legs over the side of their bed.

It was about 5 in the morning and Harry was confused as to why Ginny would wake up this early when she was one of the last ones to wake at Grimmauld Place, usually. He threw on a t-shirt and some trousers and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he saw that Ginny and Hermione were there both holding a mug filled with something steaming and sweet-smelling, discussing something that seemed very intimate as both their faces were solemn, both of them turned to look at Harry when he entered the room and the conversation stopped at once.

"Hi," he said a little sheepishly.

"Good morning, love," Ginny replied sweetly, her face breaking out into a smile, "sorry, did I wake you? I didn't mean too, it's quite early in the morning you should go back upstairs and catch a wink of sleep before the sun comes up."

"That's alright," Harry said, "I'm up now, I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep now."

"No it's my fault," Hermione said finally, "I woke Ginny up to have a little chat, before the rest of the place woke up, but now that you're up Harry would you like something to eat there's a little breakfast in the pot on the stove that I prepared earlier."

"You're the best, Hermione." Harry smiled, while heading over to the stove.

"What were you girls talking about anyways?" He added, while opening the cover on the stove and finding some bacon and eggs still slightly warm.

"Our new –er guests," Hermione answered. "So Harry, who was that girl with Malfoy and Zabini?"

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "She was something else wasn't she? She gave off a strange aura, almost like- never mind."

Harry hesitated then turned to face the two girls.

"Ginny," he started. "Would you mind leaving me and Hermione alone for a second."

Ginny scowled, "I'm not a child anymore! I hate it when you guys do that, why can't you understand that I'm old enough to be a part of your plans? I'm so si-"

"Ginny!" Harry interjected. He walked towards her and knelt down in front of her taking her hands into his own.

"I'm sorry Gin, it just has to be this way alright? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, love. I promise once I figure out what all this means you'll be the first to know yeah?"

Ginny glared at him, pulling her hands out from his, she stalked away from him and ran back up the stairs slamming their room door moments after.

Harry remained in the same position for a couple seconds staring at nothing seeing nothing and then sighed heavily putting his head in his hands.

"Harry," Hermione started, tentatively.

"Hermione, don't." Harry said as he lifted his head from his hands, "just… I love her… and this is how it has to be okay? I would rather her hate me then involve her more than she needs to be in the order."

Hermione hesitated, then nodded slowly, "alright, if that's what you want Harry"

"It is."

Hermione got up and started to serve some eggs on a plate and placed it down in front of Harry as he sat in the spot Ginny had a few minutes ago.

"Eat first, talk second" she instructed.

Harry smiled up at her, as he began to shovel his face with Hermione's cooking.

After a few minutes, he started.

"Hermione do you remember sixth year, when Dumbledore used to call me to his office to show me those…memories?"

"Yeah of course Harry, but what does that have to do with yesterday?" she replied.

"The Gaunts, Voldemort's blood relatives. You remember how I told you about them?" He continued.

Hermione nodded, eyes full of confusion as they headed toward dangerous territory.

"We thought they had all died, Marvolo, Morfin, Merope the lot of them… Well they didn't Hermione. That girl? Adelaide, she's Morfin's grand-daughter. Imagine that" Harry shook his head still befuddled

There was silence from Hermione's end causing him to glance up at her, she sat absolutely still not moving a muscle; nonplussed.

"….Hermione?"

"Harry, she's lying." Hermione finally said after a few minutes.

"Mione…. I believe her. What reason would she have for telling a lie like that? Plus have you seen the way she duels. Voldemort himself would have been proud, and did you hear Blaise and _Malfoy_? They called her my lady-

"Harry, stop!" Hermione pled.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?" Harry said his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "you've been acting awfully strange since Malfoy got here."

"What?" she said stiffly, "don't be ridic-"

"When Malfoy got here," Harry cut her off this time, "you insisted to sit by him all 3 days until he was roused. Then yesterday when I was escorting Gaunt into their quarters, you were sitting there no doubt talking to those to _Death Eaters_ Hermione."

Hermione closed her mouth.

"Why? Is there something you're not telling me or Ron? Or the Order for that matter" Harry pushed his glasses up his nose as he peered at her.

"No Harry of course not, don't be daft," Hermione countered, "it's just, when Malfoy came I was assigned to heal him. Harry you wouldn't believe it, there were all these scars it was awful. Even if we aren't friends or if he's a Death Eater. They weren't from whoever attacked him a few nights ago, they dated back farther probably when he was a child."

"Oh Hermione…"

"And then Blaise and that _that girl_ showed up" Hermione continued breathlessly, "It's all new to us, Harry this girl all three of them to be exact. I don't know, and I _hate _not knowing. I just wanted to figure out what was going on I thought I could interrogate them, talk to them I don't know! Get something from them."

Harry reached out to grab Hermione's hand to comfort her, and she pulled away teary eyed all of a sudden, with a pang of pain he was reminded of Ginny.

"Hermione? What's wrong!" Harry was overwhelmed with amount of emotion Hermione was showing in the last few moments.

"It's just" she sniffed, "oh bother, I'm sorry Harry! I'm just scared. We're losing Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, and Hermione raised her voice.

"I'm not Ginny, Harry! You don't need to protect me from the world. I know we're losing. I'm reminded every time a team from the Order comes back empty handed with far less people then they left with. Or the fact that there's no more laughing that can be heard from any corner of this godforsaken place. I'm reminded when Moody tells us 'constant vigilance!" because God forbid we let our guard down even a little"

Hermione stood up, "God I'm sorry I must sound awful." She said, wiping the last of her tears away with the back of her hand, "I think I'm going to lie down for a bit."

Harry just nodded, smiling weakly.

* * *

><p>Draco had had enough of eavesdropping and quietly returned to his quarters the way he came.<p>

He had been woken up around the time the Weaselette had slammed the door like an insufferable oaf.

So Granger knew they were losing? Good riddance. At least there was someone on the other side with common sense, Draco thought with a smirk.

As he shut the door he already knew he had been caught, nothing slipped by Adelaide unnoticed.

He sighed as he turned around ready to face whatever punishment came his way, as he faced the bed that was to be shared between Blaise and Adelaide he quirked a brow and leaned against the door he had just closed.

Adelaide was halfway siting up propping her head against the wall with Blaise's head resting on her abdomen his hand resting provocatively on her upper left thigh and her deep curls resting on her slow rising bosom and around Blaise's head. Her eyes were shut and the only sign that she was awake was the motion of her hand stroking the side of his head ever so softly while a completely passed out Blaise continued to doze on his light snores startling the early morning .

"Have you ever heard of a Death Eater that snores?" She asked lightly, humour lacing her words subtly.

"He's not a toy, Della" Draco rolled his eyes pushing away from the door and moving towards his own bed to search for his wand.

"Do I hear resentment in your tone?" She replied, curiosity clear in her voice.

Giving up on trying to find his wand in the mess of his sheets he sat on top of his bed propping his upper body against the headboard with his hands behind his head.

"You know he's in love with you," He said, "Why do you continue to torture him."

She opened her eyes and looked thoughtfully down at the boy in question, stilling her hand and placed it on top of his on her thigh.

"I do love him," she said decidedly, "like I love you."

She looked back at Draco, "Is that not enough?"

"What do you think," Draco challenged. "No. Not for him, he will always want to be the prize of your eye."

She considered what Draco had said for a moment, and then resumed her caressing.

"What did you hear," She said suddenly. "Potter said we'd have guards stationed, was he lying?"

"No," he replied. "They were easy enough to overpower, I'm sure you'll find them downstairs somewhere dazedly gorging themselves with breakfast."

She rolled her eyes, "with no wand?" she tutted.

"You're not the only one He teaches wandless magic to, Della" Draco scorned.

Draco started after a couple of seconds "Did you take my wand?" Taking his hands out from behind his back and sitting up slightly, "Is that why I can't-"

"Hush, none of us has our wands" she interrupted.

"Later," she cut him off as he opened his mouth in outrage.

"...Granger knows they're losing." He said finally. "She's fearful."

"Potter's still in denial, then?" Adelaide concluded.

"Scarface and his noble _arse_ doesn't know when he's fighting the losing side of a battle," Draco snarled suddenly. "I doubt he'll let up even when he's the last one standing."

Adelaide considered this also for a moment then,

"They sent a sniffer to snatch our wands last night," she informed him, finally.

"All three?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, "as they should, whole bloody Orders in a state from our... visit, shall we say."

"Do you think they know about the wandless magic?" He murmured.

"No, and with that," she said raising her voice slightly, she sat up shifting Blaise into her lap startling him awake.

He snarled a yawn sitting up and making eye contact with a very smug Draco. His eyes widening, he glanced at Adelaide.

"Fuck" He managed after peering at the clock on the nightstand provided. 7 am.

"Are you kidding me?" He addressed the both of them.

Adelaide continued as if she hadn't heard him, "As we are about to be drilled from dawn to dusk for the next couple of days, this is to be the last safe day."

"We are to tell them everything," she continued, "holding nothing back, however, none of us are to reveal that we are competent without our wands until I say so."

Blaise got out bed and started searching for his discarded clothes as he was only in a pair of boxers, Draco made a face.

"Mhmm yeah 'kay." He mumbled pulling up his newly found trousers, now looking for his shirt; his eyes skillfully avoiding the only female's in the room.

Adelaide got up as well and walked over to him placed an open palm on his chest,

Olive tanned skin against deep ebony, Draco noted, and stared into his eyes piercingly.

"Do not mess this up," she commanded, a promise of punishment should he fail hung heavily in the air between them.

He sighed sadly, over something that was probably privately shared between them and Draco averted his eyes not wanted to look at the spectacle going on in front of him.

Deep murmurs could be heard, but even Draco, close as he was couldn't make out what it was they were saying. Their eyes lingered on each other, and then Blaise headed to use the bathroom they were expected to share.

Draco was now sitting with his back facing them and his legs thrown over the side of the bed grasping onto the edge of the bed with his alabaster hands.

A small dip in the bed next to him told him he was no longer alone on the bed. He turned to look at Adelaide and she was looking straight ahead her eyes hardened. When she spoke however her voice was as soft as ever, tinkling bells Draco used to say.

"You were right." She said somewhat grudgingly.

"I usually am," Draco said slyly, "what about this time?"

"Fool," she muttered under her breath.

"He's in love with me."

"Oh Adelaide."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hi guys! thanks so much for putting up with my long hiatus'! I'm glad to see people still enjoy my writing :) I'm going to try and keep updating as frequently as possible, and I appreciate all the feedback you guys give me.<p>

Seeing as the story is just starting out, I have a tendency to go back to chapters I've written and change things quite often so it might get a little hard to follow at times, but I promise to start posting longer chapters with less errors and whatever doesn't make sense soon will! I can't express how glad I am to see this story start to progress

x.


End file.
